


Bloodlines

by niggletsune



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Minor Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Superwolf, minor castiel/lydia martin, season 3b, void!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niggletsune/pseuds/niggletsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Claudia Stilinski didn’t have frontotemporal dementia? What if she too had been possessed by the Nogitsune and like the trickster spirit he was he made it look like a disease, hoping no one in the town was experienced enough to notice his presence. But then the Winchesters came along to kill him, thus killing Claudia as well. What if it's happening again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodlines

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the nogi nightclub for all of your help and inspiration to write this fic. i have had so much fun with it. 
> 
> pretty much a season 3b re-write.

 

 

           “Sammy,” Dean announced as he bounded down the stairs of the bunker. “Whatcha got? I heard you call my name,” he said as he sat across from Sam at the table.

Sam sat with the newspaper next to him and his laptop in front of him, coffee in hand, staring at the screen with intent. “Remember that case that we did with dad a few years back?” Sam asked.

Dean sighed. He was itching for a case. It’d been too long and he needed a good hunt to get out of the house. Sure, he loved having a place to somewhat call home but if he stayed here too long he’d start to get stir crazy. “There were a lot of cases we did with dad, Sammy. C’mon I want to get out of the house. Lay it on me.”

Sam sat his coffee down and pulled his eyes away from the screen. “It’s this little town called Beacon Hills. A few days ago there was a spree of murders throughout the town and then just this morning there was another in their local hospital,” Sam handed Dean the newspaper, stretching across the table with effort. “We worked a case in Beacon Hills with dad a few years back. Dean, the same stuff was happening then. The murders, the sacrifices falling four months ahead of them.”  

Dean took it and looked at the front page.

            **Beacon Hills Murder Spree, Culprit Still Unfound**

Local Sheriff’s department is still searching for the person responsible for the slaughtering of many hospital attendants and employees during last week’s murder spree. The Sheriff and his team have no leads and seem to be at a halt with case.

Dean sat the paper down, not reading further. “Sounds like a regular serial killer, but what does dad’s journal say?”

            “Right, that’s what I thought. But I searched Beacon Hills anyway to see if I could find anything out of the ordinary. For a town so small they seem to have a lot of destruction. Several murders a year, “animal attacks”, people gone missing, unsolved cases. This town is a wasteland.”

Dean looked at the computer screen. “A suburban wasteland.”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, and get this. A couple months ago there were all these murders happening in threes,” Sam pulled up the files from the Sheriff database.

            “Threefold death?” Dean asked, looking at the report. “That sounds like sacrifices.”

            “Exactly, that’s how I came up with the match to the case in dad’s journal,” Sam said. “But this town isn’t anything special, nothing overly nice happens here, a god would have no reason to perform sacrifices, right?”

            “What about a cursed bloodline?”

Sam shook his head. “Could be. I’m also pretty interested in these animal attacks. They’ve been happening for over decades. Maybe while we’re looking into this murder spree we could find out if there’s anything fishy with the animal attacks.”

            “No ripped out hearts?”

            “No,” Sam said. “No bodies drained of blood either. It’s gotta be some type of shape shifter though, right?

“Wendigo maybe or a Rugaru?”

Sam shrugged, sipping his coffee and pushing his face back into the computer. “There’s too many flesh eating monsters out there to narrow it down. All I know is the reports state claw marks.”

Dean stood up and smiled. “Well, Sammy. Pack your bags, we’re goin’ to Cali!”

 

***

 

            “Okay, so there’s this girl in town. She’s mentioned in a lot of the police reports,” Sam said as he sat at the table in their hotel just outside of Beacon Hills. “Her name is Lydia Martin.”

Dean buttoned his dress shirt and walked over to Sam. He leaned in to look at the computer. “She’s hot,” Dean smiled smugly.

Sam's eyes practically bulged out of his head as he choked on coffee "She's only 17!”

Dean shrugged without shame and continued to button his shirt. “Nothing better than getting lectured about morals by a guy who used to consume demon blood for breakfast right, Sammy?”

            “Jerk,” Sam shot back.

“Bitch,” Dean chuckled. “So what, this Lydia girl is at all of the scenes of the murders?”

            “The murders, the animal attacks, she’s found a lot of the bodies. But here it says her sophomore year she was involved in an animal attack. She went missing from the hospital for two days. They found her wandering naked in the woods, no recollection of what happened.”

            “Just nothing at all?”

Sam shook his head. “Nope. Shortly after she started finding dead bodies.”

            “So what you’re thinking Banshee?” Dean suggested.

Sam nodded. “Yeah, maybe. But if she is a Banshee, she’s the least of our problems, except for the fact that today she went missing.”

            “What?” Dean said, slipping on his suit coat.

            “An APB was just put out for her,” Sam said, turning the computer to show Dean. “There’s a possibility whoever took her is doing the murdering.”

            “Well, let’s go to town and see what we can do,” Dean grabbed the keys to the Impala and opened the door for the hotel. Outside it he found Cas standing in his trench coat. “Cas?”

            “You went hunting without me,” Cas said. “I wanted to hunt too.”

            “How did you get here?” Dean asked.

Cas furrowed his brows. “I am an Angel, I have wings.”

Sam piped up. “No, Cas how did you find us?”          

            “You left this on the table,” Cas said and pulled out the newspaper with the Beacon Hills headline. This is the only hotel within distance of the place. I want to help.”

Dean sighed. “Well alright, let’s go. There’s a missing girl in the middle of all of this and we need to find her.”

 

 

The Sheriff’s station was unlike any Sheriff’s station the Winchesters had ever seen before. Partially because it was still being renovated from the explosion. They walked in and found no one at the desk.

“Now I think I understand why there’s so many unsolved cases here,” Cas said. “Where is everyone?”

Just then Deputy Parrish came from the back room. “Hi, can I help you?”

            “Is this the Sheriff’s department or a modeling agency?” Dean leaned in and murmured in Sam’s ear just loud enough for him to hear. “I mean, get a load of Deputy Ken Doll over here.” 

Sam rolled his eyes and put on his smile. “Yeah, we’re from the FBI,” they all flashed their badges, “we were wondering if we could speak with Sheriff Stilinski? He’s handling the case on the murder spree?”

            “Yeah, I’m Deputy Jordan Parrish. Nice to meet you,” he stuck out his hand. “I didn’t think FBI would be interested in this since one of your guys is already here.”

            “We heard he got hurt,” Cas filled in. “We came as back up.”

Dean and Sam both looked at Cas then back at the Deputy. “Right,” Dean said.

            “Agent McCall wasn’t on this case,” Parrish said. “But I’m sure the Sheriff would appreciate your help. He’s not here right now. But there’s two boys in his office that could probably fill you in on everything.” Parrish suggested.

            “Two boys?” Sam asked.

Deputy Parrish nodded and ushered for the trio to follow. “Our teenagers are weirdly involved in most of our cases. Not criminal wise, just very informative. It’s the Sheriff’s son and his friends. Here, right this way.”

 

 

Scott and Stiles were standing in the Sheriff’s room, looking over files together when they all walked in.

            “You let them gain access to department files?” Dean asked. “Is that legal by federal standards?”

The deputy’s eyes widened in shock. “Scott, Stiles. There are three agents here from the FBI, I told them they could talk to you about the murder spree. Put the files back in the Sheriff’s desk, now,” he said before stepping out. When Sam stepped in the office he immediately found something familiar in the face of the pale, brown haired boy. He couldn’t place why.

            “Nice try, Parrish,” Stiles said. He then looked at the three men standing in the doorway. “What does the FBI want with a murder spree?”

            “One of our guys got h-,” Dean started.

            “We were, in the neighborhood,” Cas filled in. Dean and Sam looked at him skeptically for a second.

Sam stepped up and put on the voice he always used when talking to someone younger than him. “We heard about the murders and the girl that went missing, Lydia Martin, do you guys know her?” Stiles’ mouth went dry and Sam could see the look of sorrow wash over his already too pale face. Scott nodded sadly and Sam stuck his hand out.

Stiles looked at his hand then back up at his face. “Can we see some badges?”

Dean and Sam whipped out their badges and Stiles was left staring at Cas who was still standing with his hands in his pockets.

            “I left my badge at the hotel we’re inhabiting. I’m with them.”

Stiles squinted his eyes at Cas in his trench coat he then looked back to the agent’s badges. “Those aren’t real.” Stiles said, laughing.

Dean shook his head. “Wh-what are you talking about?”

            “The sequence is off. Agent badges don’t ever start with 0s. Who are you?”

Sam cleared his throat. He realized while he recognized Stiles. He turned to Dean immediately. “Can I talk to you in the hallway, about our boss Agent Poughkeepsie

?”

Dean nodded. “We’ll right back in,” all three stepped into the hall. “What’s going on? We’re dying in there.”

            “The kid,” Sam said. “I know that kid.”

Dean furrowed his brows. “What do you mean you know that kid?”

            “His name is Stiles Stilinski,” Cas said. “He’s the Sheriff’s son.”

            “Stiles?” Dean laughed “What kind of name is Stiles?”

Cas smiled sadly. “It’s just what he likes to be called, Dean.”

“But Stilinski. Sammy, that’s the name of nogitsune we ganked back a few years ago with dad, right?”

Sam nodded. “I’m telling you, something doesn’t add up. Do you think this kid is like related to uh, uh, what was her name?”

            “Claudia,” Castiel filled in. “Her name was Claudia Stilinski.”

Just then the door to the Sheriff’s office came swinging open into the hallway and Stiles and Scott came tumbling out. “My mom,” Stiles said, both anger and sadness filling his voice. “How do you know my mom?”

            “We need you to tell us everything about what’s going on in this town right now. With the murders and the sacrifices and the missing Banshee,” Dean said.

Stiles and Scott both looked back and forth at each other. “What’s a-,” Stiles began.

Sam gave him a disapproving face. “We know about Banshees,” Sam said. “Tell us what you know about what’s going on here.”

Stiles and Scott pulled them back in his dad’s office. “Well, do you know anything about Nogitsune’s?”

Sam, Castiel, and Dean all looked at each other. “Plenty,” Sam and Dean said in unison.

 

            After explaining everything to Sam, Dean and Cas Stiles had plenty of questions for them.

            “So what are you guys, like supernatural experts or something? Or are you a creature too? Were you drawn here by the Nemeton?”

            “I could have been drawn by the Nemeton,” Castiel said. “Maybe this is why I knew where to find you two this afternoon.”

            “What are you?” Stiles asked.

            “I am Castiel, an Angel of the Lord,” he replied.

Stiles laughed. “Right. An angel of the Lord.”

Castiel sighed and closed his eyes. The light began to flicker in the office and his raven black wings rose up behind him. When Stiles and Scott’s eyes widened Castiel simply let go of his power and the wings disappeared.

            “Alright, so we’ve got an angel. Are you angels too?” Scott asked Sam and Dean.

            “No, we’re hunters. We hunt everything like Wendigos, Vamps, Witches,” Dean said.

Sam sighed. “How did you guys even get into all of this anyway? I mean how old are you?”

            “Well he’s a werewolf,” Stiles pointed to Scott.

Scott glared at his best friend. “Stiles!” His head snapped back when he heard the round of a handgun being chambered.

            “Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you think you’re doing?!” Stiles yelled, stepping in front of the gun that was pointed at Scott.

            “He’s a shapeshifter,” Dean said. “He has to go. One silver bullet to the chest and he’ll be done for.”

            “Good luck with that,” Stiles said. “Silver doesn’t work around here.”

            “He’s not the kind of werewolf you think, Dean,” Castiel said. “He has never killed. He doesn’t even feed on humans. He’s never even bitten anyone. He was cursed.”

            “Are you getting all of this from like Angel Radio or something? How do you know this stuff?” Stiles asked.

            “The Angel Radio doesn’t report on the information of humans and monsters,” Castiel said. Sam and Dean rolled their eyes. “I can read you. It’s like reading minds. But only when you think about certain things.”

            “Makes sense,” Scott said. Dean finally lowered his gun.

“We have bigger problems though. The other Stiles has Lydia. We don’t know where but we need to get her back.” Stiles said. “Noshiko, the kitsune said he would only take her for her power.”

            “We’ll do some digging,” Dean said. “You kid should go home and get some rest. You look like you’re going to fall over and die.”

Stiles shot him a glare but Scott sent him a look of sympathy. “Call us if you find anything,” Stiles said. “Oh, and if you happen to run into my dad he’s aware of the supernatural stuff. Tell him you talked to me,” Stiles said.

            “Oh yeah, and my dad is Agent McCall, the FBI agent who got hurt, don’t flash you badge at him, he’ll see it’s fake and have you arrested.” Scott said.

            “That is noted,” Castiel said. “Thank you.”

            “Angels, really?” Stiles said as he and Scott walked out.

 

             

            “Is someone not going to tell the boy about his mother?” Castiel asked while he, Sam, and Dean drove around town.

Dean looked back at Castiel. “No. It’s none of his business.”

Sam whipped his head to the side and glared at Dean. “It’s his mother, it’s most definitely his business. He has a right to know.”

            “Finding out your mother was killed instead of that she died from a sickness is hell,” Dean said. “I’m not telling him.”

            “Who was the one that killed Claudia Stilinski?” Castiel asked.

            “Dad,” Dean said. “He thought he took her out with the silver bullet. She died but apparently the demon didn’t.”

            “The lore here says that its soul needs to be trapped somehow,” Sam said, reading the book they’d gotten from the Vet. Scott had pointed them in Deaton’s direction and he’d been surprisingly helpful. “But what do we have other than a devil’s trap that can trap a demon?”

            “This isn’t your usually kind of demon,” Cas said. “Japanese demons are different, they play by different rules. I remember the garrison having to deal with one once, it was very difficult to put down.”

            “Can we call Crowley?” Dean asked. “I know it’s the last person we should be asking for help, but this spirit is powerful. He was powerful enough to make the split, imagine what he’s going to do to this town.”

            “Cas, can you do a town sweep for the Lydia girl?”

Castiel nodded. “Yes. But then I would like to go see the human boy. He seems to be worsening and I’d like to try and heal him some, otherwise I fear he may die.” Cas disappeared then returned moments later. “I found her. She’s being held in an old internment camp just outside of town. A place once called Oak Creek.”

            “Okay Cas, you go to Scott and Stiles,” Sam said. “And meet us there. We’re heading there now.”

            “I’d rather not separate from you for long. I will go tell the human and the werewolf of the Banshee’s whereabouts heal him as best I can and then return. I’ll be back.” Cas disappeared again.

 

            Stiles had been sleeping on Scott’s couch and he awoke gasping for breath, an ache pulsating all over his body. Scott dragged him as he struggled to stand, tipping towards the ground. There was an interaction where apparently Stiles was in so much pain that the second Scott touched him he drew it away. Stiles was definitely dying. Scott got a call from Kira and disappeared into the hall and that was when the angel emerged.

            “Do you always just pop up unannounced?” Stiles asked.

            “I can emerge wherever most of the time. I have news.”

Stiles nodded and leaned back into the couch, unable to support his back straight anymore. “What’s that?”

            “We have found the Banshee. Dean and Sam are on their way to her now.”

Stiles shot up but when he stood his body started to fall again. Castiel grabbed him to support his weight. “You need to sit,” he said. “She’s alright, she’s frightened but he has not harmed her. I came here because you are dying,” Castiel said.

            “Way to be blunt,” Stiles said.

            “Blunt?” Castiel questioned. “I am not worn-down, you are the one that is worn-down.”

            “What?” Stiles asked, confused. “No, blunt like—never mind, so I’m dying. I know this already.”

            “I can make it less painful. I can’t stop you from dying. The only way to keep you alive is to kill the other host. Which, we will do. But I can make the pain you’re feeling go away.”

Stiles nodded. “Okay, how? You got some magic wand inside of you or something? Do I have to put on a halo?”

            “Simple with my touch,” Castiel caressed Stiles momentarily and Stiles sighed heavily, feeling the pain sizzle out.

            “Wow,” he said, smiling slightly. “That feels much better. Almost like I’ve got the flu and not like I went cliff diving naked in the middle of the arctic,” he laughed.

            “There are no cliffs to dive from in the arctic,” Castiel replied.

Stiles shook his head. “Cas, for an angel you have no sense of humor.”

            “I am told this by Sam and Dean all the time,” Castiel said. “Speaking of, I should get back to them. We will see you at the camp.” Castiel disappeared.

            “Scott!” Stiles screamed from the couch. “Scott, I know where Lydia is!”

 

Sam and Dean arrived shortly after learning the location from Castiel. With their guns loaded Sam and Dean entered the camp.

            “Where do we even look?” Dean said. “This place is huge.”

Sam sighed. “If only Cas would have told us exactly where she was.”

            “She’s in the halls, in the back. He’s keeping her close, for a reason I can’t understand.”

            “Well let’s go,” Dean said. “We’ve got a Banshee to save.”

 

They followed Cas through the halls and at every corner they had their guns ready. Soon, they heard footsteps running behind them. Dean turned back and pointed his gun in the direction of the footsteps. Then suddenly Stiles and Scott appeared from the shadows.

            “Na-aah,” Stiles stopped cold. “Why are you always pointing that thing at people? Do you have any friends?” he snapped.

Dean glared at him. “Always be protected. Don’t you carry a gun for all the supernatural you deal with?”

            “No,” Stiles said. “Sarcasm is my main defense. Keeps em’ distracted.”

            “I’ve got claws,” Scott’s eyes turned crimson in the dark.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Talk later. We’re almost there.” They continued to follow Cas as they heard the slam of a gate. Scott heard Lydia’s voice, “I don’t need to scream to know that they’re going to kill you.”

            “Hurry!” Scott said. “The Oni are coming and Lydia’s still in there. She’ll die.”  

They all felt the change in the air when the Oni emerged. There was a flash of light and when they reached Lydia she was alone.

            “Where is he?” Scott asked, Stiles ran to Lydia, grabbing her arms to make sure everything on her was intact.

            “You okay?” Stiles looked into her eyes.

Lydia nodded shakily. “He didn’t hurt me. I don’t know what happened. The Oni came and he broke a tail and then they all vanished and-,” Lydia paused, looking up at Sam, Cas, and Dean, eyes lingering on Castiel a moment longer than the others. “Who are they?”

            “They’re hunters,” Scott said. “They came to help.”

            “And an angel,” Stiles filled in. “The one in the trench coat’s a freaking angel,” he said, still bewildered by Castiel.

            “An angel?” Lydia smirked, eyes running down Castiel’s body, giving him a once over. “Hmm,” she smiled.

Castiel furrowed his brows, instantly uncomfortable with the look given to him by the Banshee. “Uh, yes. An angel of the Lord,” he replied.

Lydia lifted one side of her mouth to Cas then turned back to Sam and Dean. “So what, you know how to kill him?” she asked.

            “We know how to cure him,” Dean stated.

Stiles’ eyes went wide. “Cure him?” he started pacing the small room. “You mean you cure him and then there’s two of me running around?”

Cas nodded. “Essentially you’ll have a twin. We can alter the memories of the people in town, including you and your friends to make you believe you’ve always had one.”

            “It is another option,” Scott said. “I’m always up for suggestions that aren’t murder.”

Stiles shook his head. “I don’t know, that’s a little weird.”

            “It won’t ever feel weird to you,” Castiel said. “I’ll make it so.”

Suddenly Lydia felt a scream building in her throat. “Scott, Stiles. Who’s with you?”

            “Everyone,” Scott said. “Why, Lydia what’s wrong?”

Lydia shook her head. “You weren’t supposed to be here. Didn’t you get my message?”

            “Lydia, what message?”

Lydia started running. “No, please.”

 

            Everyone followed Lydia through the dark, dank halls, trying to keep up with her. She was running in heels but she was the fastest one, running towards some danger she felt stirring inside her. Then, it happened. Lydia stopped at the opening of the hall. They could see all of the action going on. Lydia’s stopping had made Stiles stumble over her. He caught himself by gripping onto her, and then she screamed, “ALLISON!” the Banshee’s call sounded through the halls.

Scott had been sprinting ahead and he reached her when it happened. Lydia collapsed into Stiles’ arms, sobbing. Whatever Castiel had done to heal Stiles was wearing off and he felt himself slipping out of consciousness, he wet towards the ground, bringing Lydia with him.

            “I can save her,” Castiel said, watching Scott cradling Allison in his arms as she died. “She has the secret to kill the Oni, I can save her. After the Oni have gone, the Nogitsune is rendered powerless, he will be easy to capture and cure.”

            “Save her!” Dean and Sam said in unison, screaming at Castiel. “Now, Cas.” Dean said.

Castiel nodded. He moved to where Scott and Allison were. “Scott,” Cas said and put a hand on Scott’s shoulder. “I can fix her.” Allison’s heart had already stopped, her eyes were already closed. Her dad had already arrived. The air was thick with grief. Isaac was huddled into himself, Kira was clutching her mom, Stiles was passed out with Lydia’s fingers gripping the fabric of his shirt so tight. Sam and Dean stood, watching it all. The nogitsune was back far away, watching the horror of the scene, a malicious smile on his face. “The magic from the blade has made her wound extensive. This will hurt when she wakes up,” Cas said. He placed his hand over Allison’s where her wound was. Everyone around saw the light illuminate from within Allison’s stomach. She gasped and her eyes snapped open. Her breaths came in ragged, quick gasps. “Wh-what?” and then she screamed, as the light got brighter, warmer inside of her. When Cas removed his hands the pain stopped. “How?”

            “I am an angel of the lord,” Castiel said.

            “I’m in heaven?” Allison asked.

Castiel smiled. “You are on earth. Heaven is much nicer than this,” he laughed. “I saved you. Now you can defeat the Oni and we can cure the Nogitsune.”

Allison looked up at Scott, relief written all over her face. “I do mean what I said,” she smiled. “I love you, Scott McCall.”

Scott smiled and planted a kiss to Allison’s forehead. “I love you too, Allison Argent.”         

            “I hate to break up your declarations of love,” Cas said, “but we need you to defeat the Oni, Allison Argent.”

Scott lifted Allison up and handed her bow.

            “Okay,” Dean said. “We’ll guard you, just shoot straight alright?” Dean asked as he and Sam came to stand in front of Allison.

            “Sam and Dean Winchester by the way, but that’s not important now, just shoot!”

 

            The fight was difficult. Even with wolves, hunters, and an angel it still took long to defeat the Oni without someone else dying. The Nogitsune stood in the back watching everything. When he had one last Oni left he tried to run but Dean caught up to him.

            “Where do you think you’re going?” Dean said, pulling out a machete.

Nogi cocked his head to the side and smiled. “What do you think you’re going to do with that?”

            “Stop you from leaving at least.”

            “You think that’s going to hurt me?” he raised his eyebrows. “It won’t even leave a scratch.”

            “Ya know, you’re a regular nodicksune,” Dean sighed. He moved forward and Nogi stepped back, right into the devil’s trap Sam had drawn when they arrived. Nogi looked down and his eyes widened in amusement. “A devil’s trap, really? You think that’s going to work?” he stepped forward out of the trap. But what he hadn’t noticed was that Stiles, who Castiel had revived

Dean grinned. “No, we didn’t. But we knew it’d distract you,” Sam came from behind and pulled Nogi down into a chair then slapped the cuffs on him. “But these will,” Sam said.

Nogi growled. “I AM A THOUSAND YEARS OLD,” he screamed.

            “You’re only a thousand?” Castiel asked. “I’m billions of years old, I could be your celestial grandfather you fetus.”

Dean laughed. “Oooh, you need some ice for that burn, nodicksune?”

Nogi’s eyes went wide with rage. “You insolent-,”

            “Of course spirits have never actually been in the form of fetuses,” Castiel explained. “But I am meaning to say that you are very young in comparison to me.”

            “I will rip you to shreds,” Nogi threatened.

            “I have died many times, I am always brought back. Also, you are cuffed and now Sam Winchester is going to cure you.”

Nogi’s eyes then went wide with horror. “Cure?!”

Sam smiled and pulled out a syringe filled with blood. “It’s a little trick I learned a few months ago.”

            “It’s time to trick the trickster,” Dean grinned.

 

Sam was only six hours into the process but Nogi was already feeling the effects from the blood. He had less of an urge to maim and kill, he was starting to feel guilty for the acts that he had committed. Most of the teenagers had gone home to be with their families and rest, but they kept coming back in shifts. Lydia came around the most.

            “So, Castiel you’re really an angel?” Lydia asked, smiling widely at him. “That’s, amazing.”

            “The definition of amazing is startlingly impressive, you think it’s startlingly impressive that I’m an angel?”

            “Yes,” Lydia grinned, moving closer to Castiel. “Plus, I really wanted to thank you for what you did for my best friend. I don’t know what I would have done if she died. Our world would be so different without her,” Lydia moved forward again and took hold of the bottom of Cas’s tie. She laughed softly and smiled. “I’m just really, really grateful,” she looked out from under her lashes.

Castiel swallowed and looked at Lydia with skepticism. “I’m sensing something other that gratification,” he tried to move away, “can I please have my tie?”

Lydia let it drop then licked her lips. She went to speak but then Stiles and Derek pulled up in Stiles’ Jeep from behind. Stiles had questions for Castiel and how he knew his mother and why he was talking about her yesterday in the Sheriff’s office. Derek had wanted to meet the hunters that were in town to assure they wouldn’t be causing any problems.

           

            “Hey,” Stiles said, walking up to Cas and Lydia, “how’s the whole cure thing going?”

            “Sam just administered the seventh dose. Only three more and he’ll be cured. You’re sure you’re okay with us turning him into your twin?”

Stiles nodded. “It would be nice to have someone to have gone through my mother’s death with, my dad’s alcoholism, I mean I had Scott but he didn’t get it. Even though I was alone it’ll be nice to think that I wasn’t for the rest of my life.”

Castiel smiled. “You have something you want to ask, Stiles. But I think you should ask the Winchesters. I cannot help you with the questions you have.”

            “But you’re the one that knew my mother,” Stiles said.

Castiel shook his head. “I didn’t, I just knew her name. I know everyone’s names.”

Stiles nodded. “Thank you for saving Allison. Her death was my fault.”

            “It was not,” Castiel assured him. “You didn’t control it.”

Stiles huffed. “Thanks, anyway.” He then sauntered over to where Sam and Dean were standing with the Nogitsune. “It’s still weird seeing someone else with my face,”

Nogi smiled. “You don’t know, do you Stiles?”

Stiles furrowed his brows. “Know what?”

Sam shook. “Stiles, he’s going through many emotions right now, I wouldn’t believe anything he’s saying.”

            “He’s lying, Stiles.” Nogi smiled. “You didn’t know that you were the perfect vessel, the chosen vessel for my spirit to enter into. Everything that happened with the rogue emissary and the sacrifices had to happen because of a choice your mother’s ancestors made. They worshipped me like I was a god,” Nogi smiled, “and in return for giving them blessed lands for the rest of eternity they allowed me to inhabit your bloodline for as long as I needed in order to keep my spirit alive. I’m have made it to a thousand years because of you,” Nogi grinned with insanity in his eyes. “Your mother didn’t have frontotemporal dementia, Stiles. Those are all symptoms of the possession. When the Winchester boys heard word of my presence in Beacon Hills they came and slayed me. They killed her, Stiles in order to get rid of me. But it didn’t work. They didn’t trap my spirit and here I am again. You were the perfect vessel, the only vessel.”

Stiles’ throat was tight and he felt like the world was turning on its axel. He turned to Sam and Dean, with his jaw tight. “Is he lying?” he demanded. “DID YOU KILL MY MOTHER,” Stiles shouted.

Dean swallowed. “Stiles, listen buddy--,”

Stiles took a step back and shook his head, tears falling down his face. His breath started coming out in short rasps and his vision blurred. “No, no, no. No, she was sick. We saw her suffer, for months. She never, she never killed anyone. No,” Stiles sobbed.

            “Stiles, we didn’t mean to kill your mother. But he was going to destroy the town. It was the only way.”

            “Stop!” Stiles screamed. “She wasn’t murdered! She was sick!”

Castiel came over and placed a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Stiles, they aren’t lying.”

Stiles collapsed onto the pavement. “Why,” he cried, dropping his head.

            “We thought it was the only way,” Sam said.

Cas leaned in to Dean’s ear. “He’s going to fall apart. His mind can’t take it.”

            “Erase it,” Sam said. “As soon as I administer the last dose change all of their minds. Just let them think there was a demon in town, we came to help. That’s all.”

Cas nodded. “Stiles, all of this will go away soon. I’m sorry about your mother.”

Stiles looked up from the floor. “Was she in pain?” Stiles asked.

Dean shook his head. “Our dad administered something into her IV. The doctor’s didn’t look for it. She didn’t feel any pain.”

Stiles looked back down. He couldn’t believe it. His mom had been possessed too. His mom had died at the hand of the nogitsune. His mom had been murdered. His reality was changed forever.

 

            After the last dose was administered Sam recited the spell and it was done. He was cured. But only partially Cas informed them.

            “Because he is a Japanese Fox Spirit the cure doesn’t work quite as well as it would with a demon. The evil essence has been stripped away but now he is somewhat of a shape shifter. Like your friends he will change under the force of the full moon, into somewhat of a were-nogitsune if you will,” Cas said. “He will have all of the urges of werewolves, he will have to learn to control the shift, but the powers of a kitsune. Stiles, meet your twin brother, Stuart Stilinski.”

 

            They were finished and they were overwhelmed. There were so many monsters in Beacon Hills, werewolves, werecoyotes, of which Dean definitely killed because no one needed an out of control coyote turned girl on their hands, kitsunes, etc. Beacon Hills was like a monster killing paradise for Sam and Dean Winchester but they promised to leave the McCall Pack alone.

            “If I find out one of you has killed, I’m coming for you,” said Dean. He then smiled at Stiles. “You’d be one helluva hunter, kid. Keep up those detective skills.”

Stiles looked proud. “Thanks for all your help,” Scott said. “We really appreciate it.”

Lydia looked at Castiel. “Do you have a cellphone? Can I maybe call you, if I have questions about angels?”

Castiel smiled awkwardly. “I’m afraid not. Just pray to me if you’re ever in danger, Lydia. I will come.”

Sam, Dean and Cas bid everyone adieu before climbing in the impala.

            “I can’t believe freaking angels are real,” Stiles said.

Stuart Stilinski flashed his golden eyes in annoyance. “Me either, Stiles, me either.”


End file.
